The Way The Snow Falls
by PigRabbit
Summary: Changmin meets a girl from Okinawa, Jaejoong and Yunho have a secret, Yoochun knows everything, and Junsu is clueless.


The way the snow falls

By: Pig Rabbit

Chapter 1: Breakfast Time!

Normal POV

"Hyung, can you wake up now? I'm starved!" whined Changmin, who was trying to wake up Jaejoong from his long sleep. "Changmin, keep it down! We had a long night and we would like some rest!" Yunho complained, shoving a pillow over his head. "But Hyung, I'm so hungry! I need some rice, kimchi, eggs, soy sauce, and… yummy things to quench my hunger!" Changmin continued whining, stomping his feet. "Look, give him 30 minutes to wake up and wash up… Go watch cartoons or something…" Yunho said, picking up Changmin and throwing him out of the room half asleep.

Changmin POV

"Hyung, what the- what are you – Hyung! Put me down! Put me down!" I yelled, flailing my arms and legs in the air. "Okay!" Yunho grinned, and tossed my small body into the air. I fell on my bottom 5 feet away from our bedroom door where my Hyungs; Yoochun, Junsu, Yunho, and Jaejoong, were sleeping off our long fan meeting yesterday. But, leaving me to starve…

"C'mon, guys! I'm the youngest! I'm supposed to eat first! I'm going to die!" I complained, stomping my feet in the hallway of our apartment in Okinawa, Japan.

It was a 6 bedroom apartment with a big living room, a huge kitchen, a decently sized balcony in each room, and 3 pretty big bathrooms. It was where we stayed when we were tired of SM Entertainments bull crap. It felt like home when I needed it… But sometimes, the people in my home were not recognizing the fact that I CAN NOT GO 3 HOURS WITHOUT EATING!

"Alright, Plan B…" I muttered to myself. I collapsed to the floor and made a screech of pain. (I had always been a good actor…) "Hyungs, I need help!" I yelled, grabbing my stomach. In an instant, all of them ran into the hallway, all in their PJ's, faces painted with concern. Jaejoong ran to me, "Changmin! What happened? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" He placed both hands on my shoulders. "I fell when I was walking to the kitchen, and I really hurt my stomach and it hurts…" I explained, acting like every time I spoke, it hurt.

"I'll make you some breakfast, eggs, pancakes, kimchi, rice, and how about some soy sauce?" he asked, running to the kitchen. The other members followed except for Yoochun, who smiled widely at me. He walked over and held out a hand.

"Your good-actor-self just got us a great breakfast. Thanks, buddy!" he thanked me as he pulled me up. "You're welcome! Hey, do you think he'll put maple syrup on top of the pancakes?" I wondered out loud. "I hope so… You want to play video games while we wait?" Yoochun asked, walking to the living room. "Sure, but I'm tired of you letting me win, so don't just stand there while I beat you up, okay?" I whined, grabbing the controller from the shelf that was next to the TV. I turned it on and felt the warm, soft, fuzzy carpet on my bare feet.

"Okay, but when I win, don't complain, promise?" Yoochun nudged my arm, and I smiled. "Okay, if you win…" I winked at him. "Is this a challenge I smell?" he asked, grinning widely. "No, it's Hyung making pancakes!" Junsu called to us. I couldn't help but laugh. "You know what I mean!" Yoochun called back to him. "Do I?" Junsu said mysteriously. I continued to laugh until my stomach actually hurt.

"Okay, you guys breakfast is done!" Jaejoong called to us as Yoochun and I were on our 10th round of our video game. "Finally, I am so hungry!" Yunho cried running –full speed- to the dining room. "Yeah me too…" I mumbled, holding my stomach, hoping it won't dry out and turn to dust. "Hyung, did you put maple syrup on the pancakes?" Yoochun asked, folding his hands together as if he were praying he did. Sure enough, maple syrup glistened on top of the high stack of pancakes.

"Dig in, everyone!" Jaejoong said, after he passed out plates, and sat down on his pillow. I picked up my fork; speared to pancakes. I grabbed my spoon; shoveled three fried eggs, some kimchi, and a lot of rice. I reached for the soy sauce and dumped it over the rice and fried egg. I took a bite of the pancakes that melted in my mouth with a sweet taste that felt like was giving me cavities by just eating it. I finished my pancakes and moved onto my Korean foods. I mixed it and took a large bite and even though I eat this often, the taste was the best taste that has ever touched my tongue. I finished my breakfast feeling full and I smiled.

"Ah, Changmin, I just love it when you have that satisfied look on your face. It makes me feel as if I have done a good job on every meal. Thank you for that." Jaejoong smiled at me. "No, Hyung, thank you for making me feel so satisfied that my happy gland might explode." I smiled brightly.


End file.
